


【千钧一发】同尘

by XenonSui



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonSui/pseuds/XenonSui
Summary: “死亡不过是另一场伟大旅程的开始。”一篇玩具车罢了。
Relationships: Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow
Kudos: 5





	【千钧一发】同尘

确实该承认，尤金的眼睛要比他的好看多了。  
文森特很少离尤金这么近，说实话，他们总保持着一个距离，也许是使用相同的名字让他们像是磁铁的同极，也可能是某种复杂的情绪使得文森特很难与这个基因优质的人有近距离接触，尽管这场交易已经将他们绑在了一起难以再分离。  
尤金的眼睛很美，像文森特曾爱去的那片海。他曾在那片海中沉浮、挣扎，为了逃脱所谓的命运，可现在，他又陷进了另一片海中。浪潮涨落，白色的浪花与摇晃的星光，尤金扯着他的领子将他拉进这片海中，让他下坠，让他窒息。  
文森特对红酒没什么讲究，不是很理解尤金冲他嚷嚷的，这种红酒应该早点打开，但他知道，那些价值不菲的东西确实令人沉醉。那种发酵与醇香交织成无形的网，萦绕在他与尤金不到一尺的距离间。  
太近了。他的眼睛真的很美。

他难道就不怕自己真的做什么吗，以尤金现在的状态根本无法抵抗。  
裹着醉人气息的舌尖滑入他口中，扫过齿列与上颚，文森特在这柔软又缠绵的吻中浑身一凛，牙关下意识的阖紧了些，在侵入进来的软舌上不轻地咬了一下。尤金抽了一口气，随后他的吻再没有先前那种缱绻的味道，原先软软滑进来的舌尖现下带着不可抗拒的意味翻搅着。文森特始终没有跟上他的节奏，在呼吸都开始乱了的时候尤金终于结束了这个吻。

也许是长时间仅用腰身半直起身体让这具被酒精浸过的身体难得的疲劳，尤金重新坠进枕头间喘着气。文森特看到他的胸膛起伏着，像极了自己承受不住剧烈运动时的颤抖。  
他的心跳也会失控吗？

尤金的眉心轻轻皱着，眼睛里却带着笑意。他像第一次见到文森特时那样，审视着这个要垄断自己身份的基因劣等的人。但现在不一样了，文森特历经过那些折磨与苦痛已经无限接近于他的土卫十四，他记得文森特看向那片天空的眼神，老实说他也有过，站在泳池边望着那最高的领奖台时。可文森特成功了，成功的成为了“他”，而他却连自杀都失败。  
他不是没见过有人对他露出那样的眼神，赤裸又胆怯。尤金默许着文森特解开他的领带和衬衫一口，那只带着微微颤抖的手掌贴近他的起伏的胸膛，温暖的掌心下是规律而强劲的鼓动。那是文森特无法拥有、优秀的心脏。

杰隆一定是醉了。

事实证明即便是被酒精熏红了眼角，优质的基因也让他拥有能够直接扯开文森特衬衫的力气。尤金赤裸着身体，所以他也不愿意看到文森特这样衣冠整齐。  
他们的吻开始逾越，从被吮吸到发烫的唇瓣挪到侧颈，洒在耳畔的呼吸过于凌乱，让他有些担心压着他的人会不会就这样死在他的床上。尤金捧起文森特的脸，对方果然已经到张着口呼吸都喘不匀的地步了，他用手肘支撑起身体去亲吻文森特的嘴唇，两个人之间始终充斥着酒精的味道缠绕鼻息。尤金有点想笑，实际上他的嘴角确实是上扬着，却还是安抚着文森特：“嘿，嘿！夜晚还很长，控制住它。”  
他的手掌滑入文森特敞开的衬衫中，抚摸过结实的肌肉和紧实的小腹，解开裤扣的声音在深夜里刺耳极了，终于在触碰上棉质内裤下的性器前被文森特扣住了手腕。但这并没能阻止住他，手指勾开边缘后触碰上充血烫热的性器。文森特倒抽了一口气：“我不觉得你像是在帮助我。”

“我是在另一个层面上帮助你。”尤金笑起来，那双蓝眼睛里的星星闪烁着。  
他们再度缠吻在一起，鼓胀的阴茎贴在一起磨蹭。文森特双臂揽住尤金的膝弯，将他无力的双腿架在自己肩膀上，脂膏融化成淅淅沥沥的模样，从会阴淌下入口处。  
尤金看着那两条似乎不属于自己的无动于衷的腿，文森特正侧着脸亲吻他的膝盖，在白皙的皮肤上留下一串印记。他看着文森特的牙齿咬在自己的皮肤上，啃咬出一圈齿痕，感觉不到任何的痛楚或者快感，只有后穴被手指填塞的饱胀。  
尤金没由来的有些烦躁：“把它们放下来，我不想看到。还有，快一点。”

他搂住文森特的肩颈，不容小觑的性器一寸寸推进身体里，仰起头无声地舒出一口气，像是破出水面后第一口呼吸。尤金闭着眼，任凭文森特如浪潮般推动着他，也完全没有去忍耐欲望从交合处蔓延，他不吝啬于从喉咙里挤出愉悦的呻吟声，因为文森特似乎也被这些声响催动着带给他更多快感。他闭着眼沉浮，想象着自己的双腿勾着文森特的腰，蜷起腿足根掠过他的腰线，在脊背上摩挲，在自己迫近顶峰时无声的催促。  
可他无法催促，尤金张口在文森特的肩膀上咬下一口，后者吃痛后报复性的狠力操干了几下，反倒收获几声似是赞许的哼声。

不得不说，性爱确实给人带来“活着”的感觉。无论是一波一波从小腹漫延上来的快感，还是从脊柱窜进脑海中的电流，都让尤金久违的沉浸在所谓“烟火气”中，这比烟和酒都更能使他觉得自己尚在这个斑斓的人世间。而非除却基因外再一无所有。  
而这个介入他生活的人就要离开了，钻进那艘还没有他房子大的太空船中，去往企盼了一辈子的虚无之地——如果二十年也能称作也一辈子的话。

在射过一次后文森特将尤金翻身按在床上，没有知觉的膝盖被他摆成支承的样子却无法胜任，文森特只好用手臂捞着尤金的腰肢以保持平衡。  
尤金想到自己在泳池里的时候，淌过指尖漫过头顶的水流，视线中大片大片的气泡与水花，以及就在他前方一点距离的、他竭尽全力却无法追赶上的金牌获得者。他觉得自己像是一只被挂在拖网上的鱼，他随着浑浊的海水不可抗拒的浮动着，海草扫过脖颈，情欲冲刷着被酒精渗透的大脑，意识模糊的张着嘴呼吸，无声的叫喊忘情的喘息，忘记自己失去了双腿被囚困住，忘记了大海其实是飞鸟。  
他从前觉得文森特做不到，可文森特现在已经要越过他了。文森特在律动着，饱含着劣等基因的体液在他的抽送中被打出细小的泡沫，那些水渍在进出间发出不留情面的淫秽的声音，尤金那双饱满的臀肉被他的耻骨撞的发红，却仍然在他捅到最深处时风情无限的迎合着、摇晃着。

结束时文森特脱力压在尤金身上喘息，他的胸膛紧贴尤金的后背，剧烈的心跳震得他耳膜发痛，而尤金仅仅是肩膀随着呼吸轻缓的耸动着以从欲望中平息。差距始终存在，他拥有了尤金的名字，拥有他的毛发、皮屑、尿液与血液，甚至现在在他的身体中，用自己污浊的劣等基因践踏这具美妙至极的躯体，却仍然无力。  
“我以为你起码知道主动为我清理再呼呼大睡。”他趴在尤金身上的时间过长了，令后者以为他睡着了，或者也只是想主动提醒他要好好善后。  
文森特照做，而尤金这回不再有任何麻烦他的歉意，心安理得且挑剔。

“我以你为傲，文森特。”  
尤金将手中的领带挂在他的脖子上，眼神同他刚回到房间时一样熏熏然。酒精和性爱令他愉快，令他满足，而文森特令他充实又空虚。  
而被叫了名字的人抿了抿唇，他已经从刚才那场意外中清醒过来了，并且前所未有的清醒：“你一定是醉了，叫我文森特。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 同尘，比喻与万物一体。我认为最后文森特和尤金就是这种状态了。
> 
> （反正尤金是真的变成尘了呢）


End file.
